Eight Races Saga: The Series Begins
by Clan Dragon
Summary: This is the official beginnig of the Eight Races Saga. So please sit back relax and enjoy.


Sins.

By Angel of the Night. 

Sins.

By Angel of the Night. (angel@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization. Victor and Richmond are the property of my friend's sister Kia Thomas. The Arizona clan, May, Vas, Joshua, and Don are the property of my Friend Invsi Xavier. All other characters are the property of me. note: this story contains profanity . 

Somewhere in Manhattan 1:00 a.m. April 28th

A Hovercraft flies along the darkened skies as it makes it way to an unknown location. Alongside the hovercraft is four gargoyles Zero, Blackwing, Lexington, and Goliath. On the gargoyles, heads were several mall microphones, which allowed them to communicate with each other. In side, the hovercraft sat Macbeth he was wearing his usual Black Trenchcoat, Kevlar Body Armor and Black pants and boots.

"Are you sure about this factory Mac Beth?" crackled Zero's voice through the radio.

"Aye, I've been watching this factory for the last few weeks in secret. They have been transporting not only hi-tech weapons to other gangs in the area they are also sending their weapons to other countries." Says Mac Beth.

"Hmmm, they must be stopped." says Goliath.

"I agree we can not let these weapons leave the area." Says Blackwing.

"Why, don't we just go to the police about this." Says Zero.

"No, time lad by the time the police would move on this the weapons would be in the hands of some terrorist are worse." Says Mac Beth.

"I see." Says Blackwing.

"S what are we goona do." Says Lexington.

"Basically this is a search and destroy mission we must find this shipment of weapons and make sure that it never reaches its destination." Says Mac Beth.

"Look there it is!" says Zero as he pointed a Factory that had black smoke coming from it's stacks.

"Well, let us get this over shall we?" says Blackwing.

"Agreed." Says Goliath.

The gargoyles slightly glided into the factory as Mac Beth set his hovercraft down and put it on stealth. Zero and Lexington slowly glided behind two heavily armed guards and took them out with out much effort. The Gargoyles made they way in as they look around they see that no one is there. .

"Where is everybody?" whispered Zero.

"I don't know?" whispers Lexington.

"Probably there preparing the shipment." Whispers Blackwing.

"Probably so." Says Goliath.

Soon Mac Beth walked up with his lighting gun drawn.

"Well Mac Beth, what do we do now?" says Zero.

Mac Beth then looks up and sees a man in a Tan Trenchcoat walk into a small room at the end of the catwalk. "You lads, go on with your plan, I got some business to take care of."

"Yeah, but where's the shipment?" Says Lexington.

"It's on the other end of the factory. I'll be along shortly." Says Mac Beth as he walks off.

The rest of the Gargoyles quickly make their way throughout the factory once again the security is Very light. They soon come upon several trucks all marked with a Japanese Katanka symbols in crimson red. They see men dressed in suits loading crates of weapons into each of the trucks.

"So this where they are gathered." Says Lexington.

"Well, wee found him. Now, let's trash him." Says Zero as he charges forward.

"Zero! Wait!" says Blackwing as he runs after him.

Goliath and Lexington just nod to each other and follows.

The men were caught by surprise when Zero charged into the fray taking out one of the men with an uppercut. Quickly the rest of the men break into small groups and open with the heavy artillery. Blackwing evasively dodges the gunfire, gets in close breaking another thug's nose with a straight punch. Goliath charges in and clotheslines one thug while taking another one down with a roundhouse kick. Lexington scrambles to the top of some stacked weapon crates and launched himself into another thug. 

"Whoo Hoo! We are kicking some ass!" yelled Zero as he round housed another thug.

"Do not get overzealous Zero!" says Blackwing.

Goliath then picked up another thug and tossed him into some others. Lexington was also holding his own cleaning thug's clocks left and right. Soon the battle is over and all the thugs are unconsciounuous. 

"Well that was easy!" says Zero as he cracks his knuckles.

Soon a few of the thugs start to rise as their eyes glow red with an insidious grin on their faces. Soon their lower halves of their body start to pulsate and then a shiny-metallic legs comes out form underneath their clothes.

"What the?" says Lex as he stares at the three thugs.

Soon the bottom halves of the three thugs explode sending bits of clothing and flesh everywhere. The Gargoyles gasp as they saw that instead of legs there was mechanical spider legs. The hands followed next as they became laser rifles and pointed at the gargoyles.

"Were in trouble." Says Blackwing as he slowly backed off.

"Take cover!" yelled Goliath before laser fire filled the air.

Meanwhile Mac Beth takes elevator to the upper recesses of the factory. He then sees the man in the trenchcoat walk inside a small office. Mac Beth then cautiously makes his way inside the office. After quick look around Macbeth then sees a computer that is still on he quickly then boots it ups and looks through the files. He then comes on a file that is marked Thailog.

"Thailog? What would these people have to do with that abonamation.?" thinks Mac Beth as he double-clicked the mouse.

Soon the words "access denied" popped-up quickly followed by a Skull and Crossbones.

"Hmmm, Security reasons eh?" thought Mac Beth. 

As Mac Beth tried to open the encrypted file, he then saw the man in the trenchcoat wielding a sword behind him. Mac Beth then rolls out of the way and is about to fire his lighting gun when the man's sword cuts it in half followed by a roundhouse kick which knocks him into the wall. The Man then goes over to the computer, inserts a zip disk and with a few keystrokes it automatically starts the download process. Mac Beth groans as he gets up the man quickly charges and knocks him through the wall of the office to the catwalk. Mac Beth just stares as the man advance upon him with the Nagita pointed at him. 

Meanwhile the gargoyles are avoiding the rapid fire of the advancing spider robots.

"WE can't stay like this for much longer." Says Lex.

"I know, I know!" says Blackwing.

"Hey, I got an idea!" says Zero with smirk as he runs out into the open.

"Zero!" yells Goliath before a blast of laser sends him back to his cover.

Zero than rolled and back flipped through the laser fire of the robots picking up a hi-tech weapon as he reached the other side of the truck. Zero than cocked the weapon and heard it hummed to life.

"I hope this works." Says Zero.

Zero than runs forward with his weapon firing one of the spider robots takes a direct hit in the skull making it explode. The other two robots quickly shift their fire on Zero.

"Now! Attack!" says Zero as he exchanged fire with the two robots.

The Gargoyles took their chance and ran forward attacking the robots blind spots with in seconds the two spider thugs quickly became a mess of mangled parts.

"I see that my gamble payed off!" says Zero as he twirled the gun.

"Yes. But were these monstrosities?" says Goliath as he looked at the destroyed remains of the robot. 

Back with Macbeth, he watches as the man advances on him with the sword. Macbeth then kicks the sword out of the man's hand and tackles him. The man tosses Mac Beth off him and gets back to his feet. Mac Beth throws a roundhouse, which the man avoids, the punch and moves inside and uppercuts him. Mac Beth flies through the air and hits the ground hard. Mac Beth gets up buts as soon as he done he is hit in the stomach with a punch that shatters his body armor followed by lighting quick spin kick by his opponent. Mac Beth is grabbed by his silver hair and is slammed face first into one of the guardrails surrounding the catwalk, which breaks his nose. The Man then grabs Mac Beth by the neck he could feel the man's grip tighten around his neck and something starting to pierce his flesh. Mac Beth kicks the man in his face the man groans as he release his grip.. Mac Beth quickly backflips out of the man's reach and throws a flash grenade at the man. When the grenade goes off the area is blinded by a white light when the light dies down Mac Beth seethe man leaving back towards the office. Mac Beth then runs forward to try to catch the man. The man senses this and quickly back-fists the advancing Mac-Beth followed by two roundhouse kicks, a shot to the stomach, and a right cross. Mac Beth is left dazed by the assault the man then ends it wit leaping roundhouse kick, which sends Mac Beth to the ground. The man then picks up his Nagita and heads back into the office. Mac Beth quickly gets up, runs back into the office, and looks around. However, to his dismay the man was gone along with the computer and all of its equipment. Even the telephone port was destroyed beyond use. Mac Beth just runs his hands through his silver-grayish beard as he looked around.

"How did he move so fast?"

A couple of minuets Mac Beth then catches up to the gargoyles as they were finishing unloading the last of the weapons.

"What took you long so long?" says Zero as he leaps down from one of the trucks.

"Aye, I got held up, so is everything ready?" says Mac Beth.

"Yep." Says Blackwing.

"Now that we have the weapons what do we do?" says Goliath.

"Leave everything up to me the weapons will be disposed of properly." Says Mac Beth.

"How?" say Goliath as he raised a brow ridge at the immortal king.

"I own a refinery in Pittsburgh these weapons will make good scrap metal for the ships." Says Mac Beth.

"Well, at least the weapons will get used for some purpose." Says Goliath.

A Few hours later all of the weapons were loaded onto Mac Beth's hovercraft. Mac Beth then starts to up the craft and the Gargoyles watch as it takes off into the sky. Zero then notices he still has the shotgun looking weapon in his hands he then runs up to the craft.

"Mac Beth! You forgot one!" yells Zero.

"Keep it Lad I know in your hands ye canna do no harm." Says Mac Beth.

"Wow, thanks." Says Zero. 

The Gargoyles watch as Mac Beth's hovercraft took off into the night except for Zero who admired his new weapon. The rest of the gargoyles then climbed up to the top of the warehouse and glided off into the night.

Mac Beth's Mansion 3:45a.m

The immortal king sleeps easily in his bed he as he sleeps he dreams of the things that he did throughout his immortal years all of these dreams were peaceful. However, for the last few nights his sleep is plagued by the same dream from his past. 

Nagasaki, Japan 1571

Mac Beth walks along a long and dusty path to a 2-story house, which is hidden quietly in the woods. He walks up the dirt trial and knocking on the door lightly with hand. The door opens up is a man standing they're wearing a black kimono with a silver dragon imprinted on the back. He towers over Macbeth at 7,2 he has orange-reddish hair with dark red eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Toran come on in.," says the man.

"Thanks, Durandal." Says Mac Beth as he kicks off his shows and walks inside.

As Macbeth walks inside, he sees beautifully decorated Japanese home. To his left was a couch decorated with a silver leaf-pattern. In the center was a marble table that was used for drinking tea. On the right side was a portrait of Durandal's family. In the back of the room was a small kitchen that was used to prepare family meals. Also at the back was a door, which lead to other parts of the home.

"Ah, I see you decorated the last time dine I visited." Says Mac Beth with a smile.

"Thanks for noticing. Iraiana come see who payed us a visit!" 

A 6'3 Japanese woman stepped out from the door wearing a purple kimono with the insignia of crescent moon imprinted on the back. She has long purple hair done up in a bun and dark blue eyes.

" Toran-san!" says Iraina as she walked up to Mac Beth and gives him a strong hug.

"How are you Iraina?" says Mac Beth.

"I'm doing fine" she says with a smile.

"Children, come out and see uncle Toran." Says Durandal.

Soon two boys and one girl came out from the back room when all three of them saw Mac Beth they all ran and tackled him to the floor clamoring. While another boy comes out from the back room with a smile on his face.

Mac Beth laughs happily, "Children, Children, please!" 

"Toran-san! How was your trip to Hiroshima?" says a child with pure white hair and wearing a gray kimono.

"It went fine." Says Mac Beth.

"Did you bring me back anything?" says the girl with purple hair.

"Aye, I sure did." Says Mac Beth as he handed her a small wooden doll.

"Thanks Toran-San" squealed the girl and planted a kiss on his beard.

" Run into any problems?" says a child with short black hair.

"No, not a one." Says Mac Beth with a smile.

"So Mac Beth tell us all about your trip." Says the child with orange-reddish hair as he walked up with a smile on his face.

"Sure." Says Mac Beth as he sat on the couch.

The four children climbed up on the couch and listened intently as Mac Beth told him about his trip to Hiroshima and other wonderful places. Mac Beth stayed the all day playing with Durandal's children and drinking green tea. As night started to fall, Mac Beth is walking along with Durandal along the dirt road leading back to civilization. 

"The children really enjoyed your stories you know." Says Durandal.

"Aye, and they are verra beautiful children you are very lucky." Says Mac Beth.

"Why don't you have any children of your own?"

"Aye, My true love died a long time ago. After that I never though of having children."

"Oh, I see. So, you think just because you lost your true love you think that you couldn't love anyone as you loved her?"

Mac Beth just nodded.

"You shouldn't think that way Toran-san! Your wife would have wanted you to live on and have children."

"I don't wanna talk anymore on this subject Durandal."

"Okay, I'll leave you be. Are you coming to my son's 13th birthday party tomorrow." 

"Aye, I would never forget his birthday."

"Good. I'll see you later Toran."

"See you later Durandal."

Macbeth just waves to Durandal and is about to leave for the forest until an errie voice calls out to him.

"Hey, Toran-San!" says the voice. Upon Japan 

As Mac Beth turns to look at Durandal, again he sees his house up in flames and figure standing there before him his features covered in the shadows with a gun pointed his face.

"Game Over!" says the figure before blinding blast of light covers him.

[Present]

"No!" says Mac Beth as he wakes up.

He holds his head as he groans "Aye, this is the 6th time I have had this dream. Am I going crazy?"

Soon the telephone rings and Mac Beth reaches over and picks it up. 

"Hello?" says Mac Beth.

"We found it sir!" says a voice on the other end.

Mac Beth opens his weary eyes "Found what?"

"The dagger we found the dagger!" says the voice.

"That's good. How long will it take you to bring it here?" 

"We can have it there this afternoon," says the voice.

"Good I'll see you then!" says Mac Beth.

A private Airport in Scotland 8:00 a.m.

The archeologist hangs up his cell telephone and pockets his cell telephone and picked up his metal suitcase as an airplane taxis in. He then walks along with several mercenaries in suits.

"Hmmmm, this artifact must be really important to Mac Beth if he hired these guys to come along with me." Thought the archeologist as he got onto the plane.

The plane made its way back to the states, a stewardess walked up to the archeologist with a smile. She was 6'2 American woman with short brown hair she has a very generous bustling and an hourglass figure. The short blue skirt that she wore didn't leave much to the imagination either.

"Coffee, Tea, Soda?" Says the stewardess with a smile.

"NO, thank you." Says the archeologist as he clutched the metal suitcase tight to him.

"Hey, babe I got something for you!" says a mercenary.

"Oh, yeah what's that?" says the stewardess.

"It's in my pants! You wanna see?"

"Nope." Says the stewardess as she walked to the front cockpit.

The stewardess got a lot of hoots and hollers from the mercenaries as she made her way inside.

"God, those guys are pigs!" says the stewardess with a cold tone.

"Do not worry they'll get theirs once we hear from Richmond." Says the pilot as he brushed his orange-reddish hair out of his face.

"Yeah, then the fun shall begin!" says the co-pilot as he chuckled maliciously.

"You're a real card Victor." Says the Stewardess.

Just then, the plane's radio crackled to life with a voice similar to the Stewardess's.

"Hello, Victor, Vermillion, Vice I'm in position are you guys ready?" crackled the radio.

"Yeah, were ready just hold it steady." Says Vermillion as he =put the plane on autopilot.

Victor just chuckled" Fun time!" 

"Vice you distract them for a min." says Vermillion.

"Alright." Says Vice. As she walks out.

Vice slowly and sexily walked up to the mercenary that heckled her earlier she softly whispered something into his ear and walked back into the bath room. The mercenary literally leapt after Vice and followed her into the bathroom. Soon as soon as the bathroom looked the sounds of a grown man screaming came from the bathroom. The other Mercenaries were about to get up when Vermillion and Victor walked out of the cockpit with guns drawn. They immediately fired upon the mercenaries each shot piercing there bodies multiple times before they collapsed in a bloody heap. The Archeologist was able to duck and avoid the onslaught from the two assassins.

The archeologist then heard the sound of footsteps and then a bloody shoe appeared in front of him. He stared up at the pilot in his bloodied clothes with two smoking guns in his hands, his eyes staring menacingly down at him.

"Pledon't kill me." Blubbered the archeologist.

"Give me the suitcase your holding and I let you live." Says Vermillion

The archeologist nodded and handed Vermillion the metal suitcase Vermillion opens the case looks inside and closes the case.

"We got what we came for let's go." Says Vermillion as he headed for the back.

A minuet later Vice comes out with bloodied clothes also with a satisfied look on her face she then follows Vermillion to the back of the plane. Victor is about to join them when he stops and looks at the archeologist with an evil smile.

"Wha.you want from me?" says the archeologist.

"Your life!" says Victor as his hands turned into claws.

"But one" started the archeologist.

"Vermillion said that he'll let you leave but he didn't say for how long." Says Victor with smile.

The archeologist screamed his last as blood stained the seats a final time. In the back of the plane, Vermillion is attaching small explosives to different sections of the plane as Vice watches him. Soon Victor comes in carrying the Archeologist's heart in his hand and a smile on his face.

"For you Vice." Says Victor as he offered it to her.

"No, thank you Victor." Says Vice.

"Alright, It's all set." Says Vermillion as he rises from his work.

"Why does the head want this damned thing anyway?" says Victor as he put the heart into his backpack.

"Whoever said the head sent us on this mission." Says Vermillion as he opened one of the doors of the plane.

"Wait a fucking minuet! Vermillion is this one of your personal missions again?" says Victor.

Vermillion doesn't answer him but just tosses him a parachute and pointed towards the open door. Victor catches the parachute and throws him a harsh glance he then jumps out of the plane without saying a word.

"Ready to go love?" says Vermillion as he picked up the metal suitcase..

Vice nodded and clung close to him as close as she could while Vermillion wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Vermillion just jumped off the plane with Vice hugging tight to him the winds whipping through his orange-reddish hair as they free-fall. As they plummeted towards the earth Vermillion spotted a black military helicoptor with an open door, just to the right of him. Vermillion then banked his body to the right towards the open door of the helicoptor and landed safely inside. Vice let go of Vermillion and sat in one of the seats of the helicoptor. 

"That was stupid what we just did." Says a voice from the front of the chopper.

"No it wasn't Richmond." says Vermillion as he pressed a button and the airplane exploded in mid-air. 

"Since when did you care what we do Richmond?" says Vice as she watched the fiery remains of the plane plummeted to the ground below.

"I never said I did!" says Richmond.

"Sounds like someone is turning soft." Quipped Victor.

"I'm not soft!" yelled Richmond.

"Oh, stop your bitching Richmond and fly us back." Says Vice.

"Fuck, you Vice!" yelled Richmond.

"Fuck you too!" says Vice.

"You know why do you have to be a bitch!" says Richmond.

"Cause that's what I am." Says Vice with a smile.

Vermillion just leaned up against the sides of the helicopter his arms across his muscular chest not saying a word. Vice just turns away from the window and looks directly at Vermillion.

"I wonder what is going on in his head?" thought Vice as she stared at him.

Cooperation H.Q

The Black Helicoptor wings it way to the top of an all black building and slowly lands on top of it. Victor is the first one out followed by Vice, Vermillion and Richmond. Victor is a 6'1 Japanese man with short black hair, pale skin and creepy-looking eyes. Richmond is 6'3 American man with medium-length blond hair and green eyes. He is wearing a gray shirt a black leather jacket, black pants and black shoes. Vermillion is 7'2 Japanese-American man with a medium muscular build and crimson red eyes and orange-reddish hair.

"It's about you guys showed up!" says a man as he walked onto the helicoptor.

The man is a 6'6 American man with long brown hair with bangs that hangs over the black sunglasses he wore. He had on a long brown trenchcoat with a black vest, white shirt, black slacks and shoes.

"What do you want?" says Vermillion.

"The boss wants to see you and Vice only. Victor and Richmond are free to go." Says the man as he walks away.

"Heh, looks like you're in trouble now!" giggled Victor as he followed the man.

Richmond just said nothing, took out a cigarette, lighted up and followed Victor exhaling a trail of smoke behind him.

"Ugh, I hate it when he smokes." Says Vice as she walks inside.

Vermillion just followed quietly behind her not saying a word as he carried the silver case inside.

A Few hours later Vice comes out of the shower and throws on her long black dress and red vest and exits the room and walks into a nearby elevator.

"I wonder what the head wants me and Vermillion for this time." Thought Vice as the elevator dinged at the top floor.

Vice got off the elevator and walked down along hallway to a single door at the end of it. She opens to the door and sees that Vermillion has already changed back to his black trenchcoat, black vest black shirt, black gloves, and black shoes. He is sitting in the chair talking to the head that is sitting in a swivel chair with its back to him.

"Ah, Vice good to see you here." says the head.

"What is it this time?" says Vice as she sits next to Vermillion.

"We've have basically been having problems with a individual known as Lennox Mac Duff." Says the head.

"Mc Duff?" says Vice.

"Here's a couple photos of him." Says the head as he tosses a manila folder on the desk.

Vermillion just takes the folder and opens it up as soon as he looks inside Vermillion's cool demeanor quickly turns into a snarl at the sight. "Mac Beth?" snarled Vermillion under his breath.

Vice just stares at Vermillion at a second before returning her view to the head.

"So, what do you want with this Mac Duff."

"Basically Macbeth has been causing some troubles with our operations in Manhattan. Last Week we got a complaint from one of operatives that a shipment of liquid metal was destroyed by this man. He also did the same thing to a previous shipment a last night." Says the head.

Vermillion quickly regains his composure and hands the folder Vice. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Basically we want Mr. Mac Duff to be detained while another shipment of our weapons our being shipped from Manhattan to Japan." Says the head.

Vice just looks inside the folder, and stares at the picture of man wearing a black trenchcoat, and body armor attaching explosives to a few of their trucks. Another picture gave a close up of the man's face. He had silver-grayish hair and bear and steel-blue eyes. "That's it just detain him." 

"No, on the recent attack he had some help from some beings known as gargoyles." Says the head.

"Gargoyles? The supposed monsters that attacked a Quarryman rally at Hammer Inc. A few weeks ago?" says Vice.

"Yes, the very same beings. Basically your job is not only to detain Mac Beth but if possible bring a sample of Gargoyle DNA for Richmond and the rest of our lab boys to analyze." Says the head.

"Heh, do you think that's wise sir? You remember with the monstrosity known as Thailog?" says Vermillion.

"I know that Vermillion but probably our scientist could possibly come up with a better gargoyle clone than that cut-throat Thailog." Says the head.

"That sounds simple enough. Is that all sir?" says Vice.

"Not really, they will be 2 others that will be working with you." Says the head.

"Oh, yeah, who?" says Vice.

"Jackal and Hyena." Says the head.

"Those two? Sir, Why team us up with those two failures." Says Vermillion.

"You're in no position to question our ways Vermillion. Besides they will not intefer with your main mission but they will be working with you." Says the head.

Vermillion just growls and then quiets down "Yes, sir."

"Good. You 2 will leave immediately for Manhattan. Once you arrive contact both Jackal and Hyena and set up a meeting place from there you will devise your plans." Says the head.

Vice stands up and leaves through the door with Vermillion is about to leave until."

"Vermillion?" says the head.

"Yes, sir?" says Vermillion.

"We were informed about your private activities again. You know that we do not like to use our manpower and resources on your petty searches." Says the head.

"I'm sorry sir." Says Vermillion.

"This the 1st Vermillion that you have done this to us. Let's just hope that is doesn't happen a second time. You know what happens to those who crosses us Vermillion?" says the head.

"Yes, Sir it won't happen again." Says Vermillion as he leaves.

"See that it doesn't." Says the head.

Vice stood outside as Vermillion passed her obviously from the look on his handsome features it wasn't nice. Vice just walked up beside him her stride matching his. She followed him to an elevator a stood with her arms behind her back as Vermillion pressed a button on the elevator. The elevator dinged and the doors opened Vermillion steeped inside and was immediately followed by Vice. As the elevator, rode down to the bottom level Vermillion punched a hole through the titanium wall of the elevator.

"Love is something wrong?" says Vice as she stared at him.

"It, nothing Vice." Says Vermillion as he looked at her.

"C'mon something is wrong."

"It's just that I wished the head didn't have to team up us with those two losers." Lied Vermillion.

"It's okay hun." Says Vice.

"Jeez, Vice the head knows that we clicked together so well. Every mission we have done was up to their expectations." Says Vermillion as his eyes glowed red.

"I know love. But, let's not let our emotions jeopardize our mission." Says Vice as she looked at her mentor/teacher.

"Yeah. I know."

Vice then walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes as Vermillion wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. 

"Give me some Sugar baby." Quipped vice as she kissed him.

The two lovers continued to kiss until the doors of the elevator opened to reveal a hangar with several hi-tech jets. Vermillion is issued quickly followed by Vice. After a doing, a proper check they started up the small craft. Soon the jet's thruster ignites and sail through the opening hangar doors into the sky.

Meanwhile in Manhattan Judgement is sitting at the table of his favorite Deli. Eternity is back at Eyrie tower playing Video games with Alexander. So he decided to leave them be and have lunch outside for change. Judgment was wearing DKNY shirt and blue jeans with some boots. At the same time Anya was walking along by herself, she has slipped out again unnoticeably to get herself some lunch ahead of time. Anya then orders herself a meal and looks around she notices that there is no seats for her except by the Carmel skinned man who is sitting by himself. She then casually walks up to him and rap no the desk lightly Judgement just looks up from his meal.

"Hey, cutie mind If I have a seat?" says Anya as she looked at him with her hazel eyes.

Judgement just adjusted the mirrored glasses he wore nervously "Um, sure!"

"Thanks. Now, I'll be right back."

Judgement just watched as Anya took her food and sat next to him. As they ate together, Judgement's were fixated on the white Dress shirt that Anya wore which was opened to show her generous bustline.

Anya just smiled at him sweetly. "See. Something you like?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorryI shouldn't have been staring." Says Judgement as he rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand.

"It's okay I don't mind. By the way where are you from?"

"I'm from the Bronx." 

"Oh, that seems to be interesting place. Now, tell me what is a good looking guy like yourself setting all by his lonesome?"

"Well, my sister was gonna come with me. But, she got caught up with something else."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"So, where are you from." Says Judgement as he sipped his Dr.Pepper.

"I'm from Brooklyn."

"I hear that's a nice place."

"It is." Says Anya as she smiled at him again.

Judgement just smiles nervously.

Anya checks her watch and sighs. "I gotta go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, they would freak if they found me missing." Says Anya as she rises from her seat.

Judgement just then looked down and watched her leave he then got up and ran after her. "Hey!"

Anya just turned to face him.

"I never got you name."

"I'm Anya."

"That's a pretty name Anya. I'm Judgement."

"That's a pretty name also."

Judgement just rubbed the back ahead as a small smile crossed his face "Um, I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Really?" says Anya as another smile passed her lips.

"Yeah, I was wondering you know If you aren't doing anything else today. I was wondering If you would like to go and see a movie?" says Judgement.

Anya smiled "Sure, I would.

"Cool."

"How about tonight?"

"Uh, I work nights."

"Hmmm, how about tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright!" says Judgement who sounded a little too excited.

"Good. Met me at the movie theatre on 45th street." Says Anya as she left.

Judgment just waved to her with a gloved hand and returned to his meal.

As the late afternoon sun glowed it's dimmed light upon the citizens of Manhattan 2 figures appeared from a nearby subway station. These figures were Jackal and Hyena wearing brown trenchcoat's and hats. The citizen to really mind them as they made their way through the streets.

"I can't believe that we are back here." says Hyena as she walked along.

"Don't remind me sis. This place brings back bitter memories." Says Jackal.

"I know that but, it's good to be back."

"I wonder what we should do first?"

"I say that we get that bitch Fox and give her a nice smile." Says Hyena as she made a cutthroat motion with a golden finger.

"Business before pleasure sis."

Hyena just chuckled maniacally. "It's too bad Wolf couldn't come along." 

Jackal just nods.

"So, who are our partners again?"

"I really have no idea."

"What!?" says Hyena as she faces her brother.

"The only thing that I was told that our partners would contact us and arrange a meeting place."

"Do you know who contacted us anyway?"

"Nope. Couldn't trace the call."

"Damn! Well, whoever are partners are. I hope one of them is cute." Chuckled Hyena.

Soon a man walks past them with long blond hair tied into a ponytail. With the man was another man with long brown hair with blond streaks. One of them accidentally bumped into one of the twins.

"He, watch where you are going asshole!" yelled Hyena.

Both men turned around "You should watch that mouth lady you don't know who your're messing with!" says the blond haired man.

"Oh, I definitely know who I'm messing with-- losers." Says Hyena as golden claws showed slightly through the sleeves of her trenchcoat.

Both Jackal and the brown-haired man sighed at their companions.

"Can you take this someone else Don?" says the brown haired man.

"C'mon Hyena we are making a scene." Says Jackal.

"Wait a minuet." Says Hyena straightened up and looked at the blond-haired man. "Don?"

Don straightens up and looks at Hyena he then bent sown so he could look under her hat. "Helena?"

"Don is it really you?" says Hyena as her hands returns too normal.

"Yeah it is you scuffed up bitch!" quipped Don.

"Why, you smelly Bastard!" says Hyena as she punched him in the arm.

Both Jackal and Joshua just exchange quizzical looks as Hyena and Don joke and curse at each other.

"Um, bro you know her?" says Joshua.

"Of course I do!" says Don.

"Sis, how do you know him?" says Jackal.

"We were good friends back before our Pack days!" says Hyena.

"Hey! You wanna grab a drink and catch up on old times?" says Don.

"Sure!" says Hyena.

""Oh, by the way this my little brother Joshua." Says Don.

"Hey, so this is 4-eyed Josh." Says Hyena.

Joshua just sighs "Are we going for a drink or not." Says Don.

"Don! Alright, Alright let's go." Says Don as the four leaves off to a local bar.

Meanwhile above the darkening skies of Manhattan Vermillion and Vice's Jet cuts across the sky invisible to all below them. They quickly press a button and the roof of a building in the city open. Vermillion parks the Jet over the opening and starts his decent. They quickly get out and look around the room, which is hi-tech in any way. To the left and right of them was weapon racks completely stacked in the latest in hi-tech weaponry. While in front of them stood a computer for communications and other things?

Vice just huffed. "They expect us to work with this?"

"We must work with what we have. I'll go and see if we our two contacts have made it into Manhattan. If I make contact we'll meet them, bring them back here for a short briefing and carry out our mission." Says Vermillion.

"Vice nods and starts checking the equipment as Vermillion left.

Meanwhile at a bar Don, Hyena, Jackal and Joshua are at local bar whooping it up and make themselves known.

"So, Hyena, where's Wolf and Dingo?" says Don.

"Dingo has gone straight and Wolf is in Australia taking care of some unfinished business." Says Hyena.

"Oh, really? Tusk and Carl are down there also." Says Don

"Damn, Dingo went the straight and narrow what a wuss?" says Joshua 

"This coming from a boy who had two big ole' coke bottles on her face the whole time." Quipped Hyena.

"So, what's with all the gold?" says Don as he took a shot of Jack Daniel's.

"Hmmm, Xanatos's lab tech work." Says Hyena as she chugged a mug of beer.

"Hmmm, so Xanatos was behind by your work." Says Joshua.

"Yeah, he broke us out of Jail and gave us these things to fight against the gargoyles. But we just failed in the end." Says Jackal.

Joshua just spit his drink out. "You fought Gargoyles too?!"

"Yeah." Says Jackal as he looked at him with his good eye.

"We got upgraded also!" says Joshua.

"Oh, yeah care to show and tell?" says Hyena as she put arm around Don. 

"Heh, show me yours and I'll show you mine." Says Don with a lustful smile.

Hyena lets out a low-chuckle "Is that a promise?"

Joshua sighs.

Vermillion walks into the bar and looks around slowly he then spots the trenchcoated siblings talking to Don and Joshua. He then walks up to the two and taps them on the shoulder lightly.

"What in the he--" says Jackal as he turns around to only come face to stomach of Vermillion.

"Jackal and Hyena I'm your partner come with me so we can talk shop." Says Vermillion.

"My, My, My, aren't you a tall drink of water." Says Hyena as she stands up.

"Hey, Hyena who is this clown?" says Don.

Vermillion just stares at Don. "Friends of yours?"

Jackal just nods.

"Well, you 4 can have reunion later there's work to be done." Says Vermillion as he walks off with Jackal behind him.

"See you later Don probably a little later on we can really catch up." Says Hyena as she runs a golden finger from his chest to his crotch.

"Don's braids slowly slither" You got it."

Hyena just waves bye as she leaves with Vermillion.

Meanwhile the Gargoyles are waiting for Lexington and Celine to arrive with their meal. Meanwhile Zero is polishing his new weapon with a piece of cloth. Soon Brooklyn walks up to Zero with Broadway.

"Zero, we have to talk." Says Brooklyn.

"About what?" says Zero as he looks up.

"About that!" says Broadway as he pointed at the weapon.

"What about at?" says Zero as he stood up.

"We want you to destroy that monstrosity." Says Brooklyn.

"Why?" says Zero.

"Because it's dangerous that's why?" says Broadway.

"It is not dangerous." Says Zero.

"Yes, It is! Listen, Zero, you know how we all hate guns especially Broadway." Says Brooklyn.

"Yeah, so what about it?" says Zero.

"Elisa almost died because of a weapon!" says Broadway.

"That's because some, people dose not know how to handle a weapon." Snapped Zero.

"Listen you--" started Broadway.

"No, you listen the only reason that Elisa got hurt was because you do not know hot to handle a weapon!"

Broadway's eyes glow white as he growled. "We are trying to ask you nicely to get rid of that weapon."

Brooklyn put a hand on Broadway's chest to hold him back. "Using weapons is not the Gargoyle way." Says Brooklyn.

"The Gargoyle way? What do you mean the gargoyle way? Hudson used a sword, Singe breaths flames, and other things. Hell, even Celine and Blackwing know how to use a variety of weapons! Now how come I can't use this when I'm in a battle?"

Both Broadway and Brooklyn are silent.

"He's right you know?" says Blackwing as he walks up with caped wings.

"But, he can't use a laser weapon! The only one who uses a laser weapon is Demona!" growled Brooklyn.

"Heh, you can not believe that the actions of one gargoyle speaks for us all do you?" says Blackwing.

"But.." protested Broadway.

"Listen, Broadway I know how you feel about weapons heck I feel the same way. But, If it wasn't for that weapon neither myself, Lex, or Goliath would be here." says Blackwing.

"Thanks Blackwing at least someone believes in me." Says Zero.

"I didn't say that I was actually on your side Zero. A weapon especially a gun is dangerous if it is mishandled or treated like a toy." Says Blackwing.

Zero then picks up the Shotgun-looking weapon as his eyes glow white. "Hey, I know how to use this thing!

"Hey, what is with all the commotion?" says Judgement as he walks up with his dark gray wings caped over his Blue and gold Sweater-vest.

"It's about the new weapon that Zero acquired last night" says Brooklyn as he looks at him.

"Hmmmm, couldn't this wait until Mom and Lex get back? Cause I thought on matters like this we are supposed to have a meeting on things like this?" says Judgement.

Broadway just mumbles underneath his breath before casting his gaze upon Judgement. "Yeah, probably we should just wait until everyone gets back.

"Zero just stared hard at Broadway before he looked at Judgement. "Fine, with me."

Meanwhile a Black Van drove through the streets of Manhattan and soon came to a stop in front of a broken-down building. The doors opens up Vermillion, Jackal, and Hyena step out. They soon clean away the rubbish that blocks away the only entrance to the building. After a 5-story climb through shoddy stairs cobwebs and a hallway of doors, they reach their destination. Vermillion opens to the door and the whole is completely decked out in computer equipment and hi-tech weaponry. 

"Whoa, this place has enough weaponry to start a small war." Says Hyena as she looked around.

"Yeah, this place would be great to hide out at." Says Jackal as he put a golden finger to his chin.

"Vice then walked up to Vermillion and took his hand" Hello, I'm Vice and this Vermillion we shall be your partners for this mission." 

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" says Jackal as he looked over the weapons.

"Basically the head wants us to help a shipment of weapons get from one of our weapons facilities to another boat that's waiting for us at a dock." Says Vermillion as he released Vice's hand.

"That's it? Just escorting some weapons to a cruiser?" says Jackal as he looked at the two of them.

Vice just stared harshly at the both of them" So, you're saying that you can't handle it?"

Hyena just narrowed her eyes at Vice." Of course we can I just thought they would be more to it."

"There is but with your record in fighting Gargoyles we won't need failures on our side." Says Vermillion as strolled to the computer.

"Well what is the second part?" says Jackal as he folds his arms over his chest.

"To gather Gargoyle DNA." Says Vermillion nonchalantly.

"Why do you need DNA from those freaks? Why not just kill'em " says Hyena as she growled.

"That's for us to know." Says Vermillion as he taps on the keyboard.

"So, I guess we are going Gargoyle hunting then?" says Jackal as he walks up to Vice.

Vice just walked away from him and strolled to her lover "Yes, but, when the time comes to collect the DNA we want you gone."

"Why us? I thought we were supposed to help you?" says Hyena as she literally fumes.

Vermillion chuckles evilly" You're mission is just to escort the weapons shipment tomorrow, But, as of now we must test the gargoyles limits." Says Vermillion.

"What do you mean?" says Hyena as she joined her brother by the computer.

"We are goona confront them. I do not like to go into battle without knowing my opponent's limits." Says Vermillion.

"But how are we going to do that?" says Jackal as he took another look at Vice.

Vice quickly grabbed Jackal, threw him against the wall, and immediately put a Colt Python in his mouth "Do you have a problem with me?"

Jackal shook his head.

Vermillion payed them no mind as he tapped on the computer "Basically there's a concert happening in central park tonight I group known as "Dark Rose" is playing there. It is no doubt that a gargoyle or few will be there."

"And if there not?" says Hyena as she cocked a eyebrow at Vermillion.

Vice then removed the Colt Python from Jackal's mouth and as quickly as the gun appeared, it disappeared "Then we'll cause a little Mayhem."

Hyena just laughed out loud as a cruel smiled passed her lips." Now you're talking.

Meanwhile at the Eyrie building the Wyvern and the Arizona, clans are discussing about Zero's new weapon after a hearty meal. Everybody was there except for Sean who left after the incident in central park a few weeks ago. Celine looks a little sad about her lover being gone from her life but she is still able to speak her mind on the discussion.

"I think he should keep the weapon." Says Eternity as she poured herself a cup of soda before she rejoined the meeting.

"What!" exclaimed Broadway as he looked at her.

"Well, yeah I think it would be good if someone had long range on them." Says Eternity before she caped her Ivory colored wings over the Black tank top she wore.

"Aye, I agree wit da lass." Says Hudson as he rested his hand on his sword hilt.

"But, weapons are bad they only cause destruction!" says Broadway.

"That's true to a point." Says Angela as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I agree I mean remember Mac Beth uses weapons and so does Xanatos." Says Singe as he looks at her with blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah real fine examples of why Zero should be allowed to use a weapon." Quipped Brooklyn as he looked up at Singe.

"You're forgetting Demona also." Says Elisa as she sat near her Lavender giant.

"Hmmm, I agree after what happened to Elisa with weapons I'm also against this." Says Goliath as he looked at Celine.

Celine returned Goliath's look "I know what you're getting at but, both me and Blackwing has used weapons so I think that neither of us object to Zero using a weapon." 

Blackwing just nods and stands up to look out of a window.

"I don't see what's the big problem here you Gargoyles just got another advantage over the enemy when it comes to battle." Says Akira as he puts his feet up on the table.

"I don't think so Zero really never used weapon before it was amazing he was able to his those robots instead of hitting one of you. I for one agree with Broadway and Goliath I don't think that Zero should use a weapon such as this." Says Judgement as he looked at Zero.

"Wait a minuet what if Zero got some training on using the pistol?" says Akira as he put his feet down.

Zero's eyes lit up with excitement "Yeah, then me and my weapon would be less of a bother." He then bounded up to Goliath with a smile on his face. "Could I have someone teach me?".

Goliath just folded his arms across his massive chest and looked at him. "Who would teach you how to use a weapon."

"There's Mac Beth, Xanatos and Elisa." Says May as she walked in wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of Crimson rose held in between the teeth of a skull, Blue Pintuck Leisure pants and sandals.

"Hey, May!" says Lexington as he walks up to her.

"Hey, guys I came around to bring some neighborly cheer but, it seems that the cheer seems to be sucked out of this room." Says May as her soft brown eyes looked at their faces.

"Were having a discussion on whether Zero should keep the weapon Mac Beth left last night." Says Lexington as he leads her to an empty seat.

"Thanks, Lexie." Says May as she sits cross-legged and her soft brown eyes looked at Celine.

Zero bangs his fist on the table "You, see there May just named 3 people who can use laser weapons they could teach me how to handle a gun!"

"He's got you there." Quipped Hudson.

The Lavender giant sighed heavily and cast his gaze upon the Midnight Blue Gargoyle "Alright you can keep the weapon IF you get someone to teach you." 

"Alright, Hey Eli--"started Zero before Elisa held up a hand.

"You don't even have to ask Zero I'll give you and a few tips." Says Elisa as she smiled although a frown upon Goliath's face proved otherwise.

"And, Macbeth could teach you how to use the weapon." Added Eternity as he grasped the weapon between his massive hands.

May then slam her hands on the desk "All right with that out of the way. I have question?"

"Shoot." Says Akira as he stands up from his seat.

"Anyone coming to the Dark Roses concert in central park?" says May as se crossed her arms over her shirt.

"Dark Roses?" says Broadway as scratched his baldhead with a quizzical look on his face.

"There a new Rock band that was formed in Seattle a few weeks ago they've been tearing up the charts." Says May enthusiastically.

"Sounds good I'm game!" says Zero as he walks up to her his new weapon in hand.

"I'm always interested in a new sound." Says Lexington.

"Well, It would be a good to get away from the castle for at least a while." Says Angela as she strolls up and joins Zero and Lexington.

"I'll come too!" says Singe as he joins the others quickly.

May then looked at Celine who is looks a little downtrodden for the past few days. She then walked up to her and rested a strong hand on the gargess's shoulder. "C'mon Cel, you can't sit around here and mope about Sean you have to get your mind off him. Besides he said that he'll be back right?"

Celine just looked into May's soft brown eyes and then fingered the wolf amulet Sean gave her before he left for destinations unknown. "Alright probably a little music will help my nerves."

"May pats her shoulder "that's a girl let's roll."

In Central park, a large crowd has already gathered young men and woman are dressed in their grunge clothes. Some of the teenagers have multiple piercing in their ears and in other areas. At the center of the park sat a stage with a set of drums, a keyboard, and three guitars two alto and one bass. Technicians eagerly worked to get the lights and pyrotechnics all set up. In the middle of the nonsense were Detective, Matt Bluestone and Vas Imagay both eagerly waiting for their friend Elisa to show up.

"Where is she?" says Matt as he checks his watch.

"Don't worry she'll be here." says Vas as he watched as multi-pierced couple passed by them.

Matt scratched his head as he raised a brow "Jeez, they only come out at night."

"Heh, you said it!" says Vas as a punk with a multi-colored Mohawk passed by.

As Vas and Matt watch the crowd 4 technicians in blue jumpsuits walk up to them/ All of them had on blue baseball caps with the brims pulled down. As they were about to pass, Vas holds out a hand.

"Where are you 4 going?" says Vas as he looks at all of them but there was something about the tallest one that he didn't like.

"Were part of the technicians team." Says one of the women as she fixes the brim of her hat.

Matt crossed his arms and put his hand to his chin "Oh, yeah? Kinda late for technicians aren't ya the show is about to starts in 5mins." 

"Um, are care broke down?" says the second female technician as her voice wavered a bit.

"Yeah, well let's see what your boss says about this." Says Vas as he walked up to call the boss.

Matt watched as Vas talked to a long legged woman wearing a royal blue business suit with a matching tie. Her fiery red hair hung lightly over her eyes like a curtain. After nodding a few times thew woman walked down the stairs and looked at the four technicians closely. 

The woman was about to look under one of the female technician's hats when the largest one steeped forward.

The woman stepped back as she looked at the man who towered over head and shoulders. The woman shrugged it off and looked underneath his cap first her ocean blue eyes met crimson reds which flashed slightly.

"The woman just turned to face the Matt and Vas "There fine." She then turned back the tallest man. "But, If you cost us another truck your ass is grass." 

The taller technician just nodded "Sorry, ma'am." says the tallest one as went up the stairs with the other three technicians just followed.

The woman just releases an exasperated sigh "I hate union labor." Quipped before she heads up the stairs.

Vas was watching the crowd while Matt was watching the woman walk up the stairs.

"Hey!" yelled a familiar voice.

Matt looked and saw Elisa walked up with her hands thrust into her pockets of her red jacket a small smile on her ruby-red lips. "Looks like you were checking more than the audience.".

Matt hoped that Vas didn't notice him blush when Elisa said that but the smile on his face proved him wrong. "Elisa."

"Don't worry Bluestone I won't tell" says Vas as a small smile passed his lips.

"Oh, like you weren't checking her out?" says Matt as he tried to change the subject.

"Hey, I'm seeing someone for a month now I'm not goona jeopardize for some tart. By the way Maza how did you get here?" says Vas as his storm cloud Grey eyes shifted towards Elisa.

"I got a ride." Says Elisa who winked at Matt as she joined them.

As the time neared, the four technicians feverish worked on the pyrotechnics, as the show was about to start.

"Hurry up you two!" hissed the largest technician as he worked on one of the amps.

"Oh, aren't we snippy." Cackled one of the females technicians as golden fingers worked feverishly.

"Work faster." Says the other woman as she finished her work as quickly as she the taller one stood up.

The female technician muttered something colorful, finished her work, and tapped the other male on the head. "C'mon Jackal let's go."

Jackal nodded and left with Hyena and the rest.

Elsewhere in the park Zero, Celine, Singe, Angela, Lexington, and May are waiting for the concert to start. They are mostly concealed by the trees but they still have a good view of the concert.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually at Dark Roses concert!" says Zero as he clenches his fist.

"Their music is good they album Stone Memories is at the top of Billboard's charts." Says Lexington as he watched a few more fans pass by.

"Hmmmm, looks like some of the technicians are sloppy with their work." Remarked Angela as she points to the four technicians who just left the stage.

Singe nodded and discreetly took Angela's hand. "Yes, I know butt looks like everything is ready to go."

Angela just smiled as she felt Singe's hand touch hers.

Celine just sighed as she watched the crowd.

May then shakes her a bit "Hey, listen enjoy yourself basically the main reason for me doing this is to get your mind off of my brother."

Celine just looked at May as the crowd cheer as someone walked out on stage. "Sorry."

"Hey, isn't that the band's manger of the Dark Roses Andrea Cessix?" says Lexington.

"I think it is." Says Zero as he watched the fiery red hair with a smile.

Andrea than took the mike and looked around at the audience with one hand in her pants pocket. "Wow, some turn-out we got tonight! Hey, are you people ready to rock!" says the woman as she put the microphone to the crowd.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Nah, nah, nah! I said are you ready to rock!" says the fiery redheaded blond as she put her mike out to the crowd again as she paced the stage.

The crowd cheered loudly again.

"Aw, C'mon on! People are this group of fans or are this group of old fogies who are evading curfew at the rest home? Now, If you people don't make some real noise were going to pack up and leave, now are you ready to rock!" says Andrea as she put the mike to the crowd.

The crowd's reaction is almost deafing.

"Well, alright! Now we got some fans and no with out further ado I introduce to you the Dark Roses! Midnight, Mita, Bach, Cassandra and Xoc (pronounced like shock)!" says Andrea as she walked to the back stage. Soon all five members walked on the stage and stood at their perspective instruments. The tallest male Midnight had tan colored skin, and white hair. He wore a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket and black long boots. He walked over to the drums and took a seat. Bach the other male in the group had mocha colored skin and black hair with long streaks of purple here and there. He wore a sweater and a long trench coat, black jeans and boots. He grabbed an alto guitar. The female Mita walked up to the keyboard. She was the shortest and had creamy white skin and brown hair she wore a leather jacket like Bach denim jeans and large shoes. Cassandra the tanned female picked up an alto guitar, she wore a solid blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves cut off, ripped denim jeans and sandals. Xoc picked up a bass guitar she had fair colored skin and had purple hair with a few streaks of blond in it. She wore a brown sweater with slacks and shoes. She then calmly walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"Thank you for the wait now for a opening we decided to play a song off our new hit album Stone Dreams It's called Dawn of Day." Says Xoc as she pointed to Midknight who counted out the tempo uses his sticks.

The band then started to play a heard rock ballad as the crowd let off a raucous cheer.

As the ban played Vermillion watched from under the brim of his hat but his eyes weren't exactly on the band it was Andrea who watching the band from off-stage. Soon Vice walked up to him and took his hand slightly.

"Love, you ok?"

Vermillion just looked back at Vice and just nodded. "Everything ready to go." 

Vice returned his nod and produced a small remote control "All we have to do is press this button and the explosives will go off."

"Good, is Hyena and Jackal ready to go?" says Vermillion as he starts tap punch in an essential sequence.

There in position." Says Vice as she looks towards the back of the stage.

"Good and by the looks of things our plan is about to go off without a hitch." Says Vermillion as he pointed to the back of the crowd.

Vice then looked s hard as she could where Vermillion pointed but couldn't see a thing. "I'm sorry my love but, I don't see anything!"

Vermillion then poised his finger over the button as a smile small crossed his face "You will my love you will." He then pressed the button on the remote control.

Back on stage several pieces of equipment exploded on stage. The crowd screamed as severe paranoia over took them as people struggling to get away from the flying shrapnel as the bombs exploded. As the bomb exploded, Vermillion walked out on stage as his blue jumpsuit morphed into his black attire. A golden shotgun was quickly produced and Vermillion proceeded to fire on the innocents in the crowd and the performers on stage. Bach Instinctually grabbed Mita and shielded as he jumped off the stage to the ground. Cassandra ducked her head down and ran to the other side. Midnight wasn't so lucky as he caught a bullet in his shoulder and fell to the ground clutching his wound. Xoc saw Midknight and fall and was about to rush Vermillion when a pair of golden claws raked her back. She turned to see Hyena standing over her with a grin on his face. Her golden claws became and axe and she was about to bring it down on her head when Zero tackled her from behind. As Hyena struggled with the Dark Blue Gargoyle Vermillion turned his gun on him. That is until a shoulder tackle by Vas sends him flying halfway across the stage. Vice was about to fire upon him until Celine dropped her with a spin kick. Meanwhile Jackal went out into the crowd slashing at them with his claws that is until he is knocked for a loop by uppercut by Singe and a dropkick by Angela. While the fighting was going Lexington, May, Matt and Elisa were helping people to safety. Vermillion got up as his eyes glowed Crimson he was about to pull out his gun when Vas met him with a right cross and a uppercut that sent him flying to the ground below. Back on stage Xoc watched as Zero landed a roundhouse, kick on Hyena's Jaw that sends her flying into midknight's drums. Meanwhile Andrea hurried out onto the stage and helped pull the wounded drummer to safety. Vice got up and kicked Celine into the stomach and with one quick movement grabbed Celine's leg and tossed her like a ragdoll into the electrical equipment below them. Soon two 9mm's appeared on her hands until she saw Hyena fly into one of the stereos behind her causing an explosion. Vice then walked onto the stage and started fire at Zero and Xoc with deadly accuracy. Zero quickly scooped up Xoc and ran behind one of the still functioning speakers as bullets whizzed by his head. Elsewhere Vermilion landed a heavy punch to his stomach, a right cross, a kick to the temple followed by a sweep. Vas lands on the ground hard but before he can get up, he is staring down the barrel of Vermillion's shotgun. Vermillion then looked to the skies and saw several other winged shapes flying overhead. Vas noticed his opponent's pause and quickly knocked the gun away and landed an uppercut on Vermillion's jaw. 

Vas's just gave his opponent a hard stare as Vermillion stumbled backwards. "C'mon asshole!"

Vermillion wiped the blood away with his gloved hand "Maybe at another time detective." Says Vermillion as he aimed his gun at Elisa who was busy leading people to safety.

Vas saw this and quickly ran to block the shot "NO!" he yelled before the bullet entered his shoulder.

Vermillion just smiled cruelly at the fallen detective and ran With inhuman speed towards Angela, Singe and Jackal who are still fighting. He landed a vicious straight punch to Angela's jaw she then flew a few feet before she hit the ground and just laid there. Singe turned to attack his assailant with a volley of punches. However, each punch missed his mark as Singe contained to fight Vermillion then reached into his Black Trenchcoat and threw a strange vial at him. The Singe hit Singe's arms and covered him in red liquid Singe's eyes glowed white and lunged towards Vermillion. However, before Singe's talons could even reach him he turned into stone and fell to the ground with a clump. 

Jackal just stared at the petrified Singe with amazement "How did you?" says Jackal as he pointed a clawed finger to the stone Singe.

Vermillion walked past him and picked up the unconscious Angela. "No, time there are more gargoyles on the way."

Jackal looked up and saw several winged shadows overhead he then nodded and took off with Vermillion behind him. Vice saw Vermillion and Jackal runs through the crowd she then kept on firing on Zero as she helped Hyena off the stage and off the stage. The four assassins quickly ran to a black van, got inside, and drove off into the night. Soon the Eternity, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Judgement landed. They landed and looked around at the carnage that has just happened. 

"What the?" says Eternity as she looked at the destroyed stage and the screaming people.

Hudson just rested his hand on his sword hilt "It looks like a warzone happened her." Says the one-eyed gargoyle as he looks around.

Soon May comes up running up while Lexington helps Celine over to them. When Brooklyn sees the wounded Celine, he rushes over to help.

Judgement's eyes glows white "Mom, what happened?"

Celine just gasps for air "The. Concertattacked by Jackal, Hyena and two other people." Says the Peach Gargoyle as she holds her side.

"The pack here?!" growled Brooklyn as his eyes glowed white.

Hudson then walked over to a stone Singe who is frozen in action pose "Lad?" says the Old gargoyle as he crouched for a closer look.

Judgement then walked over to Hudson "What is it?" says the Dark Grey gargoyle as he crouches besides the statue he then reels back. "Oh, my god! Singe?"

The other gargoyles just gather around the stone Singe and slowly looked with surprised expressions.

Lexington just puts a taloned claw to his chin "How can he be stone at night?" 

Says the olive-colored gargoyle.

Hudson just rises from his haunches "There can only be one thing that good do this kind of thing sorcery." Says the elder as he rises.

May then walks up to Hudson "So, what so we do we can't leave him here he's Gargoyle ain't he?" 

"Aye, that he is but, how are we goona get the lad back to the castle?" says Hudson.

Judgement just looks around and then turns to Lexington "Hey, where is Angela and Zero?"

Celine then groaned again, "Zero is taking care of Xoc. I don't know where Angela went to." Says the peach Gargess before releasing another groan.

Eternity just growls "Shit! ?What are we goona do?" says the Ivory colored gargess as she steadies her mother.

"First thing we do is call Xanatos and have him take Singe back to the castle and tend to Celine's injuries. Second is that we find Angela." Says Brooklyn as he looked around.

"Well, let's do it!" says May.

Brooklyn just looks at May for a second. "All right our first thing to do is to move Singe into a safe spot. After that Hudson, Judgement, and I will look for the Jackal and Hyena. While Eternity and Lexington will escort Celine back to the castle."

The clan agrees and moves Singe to a safer spot and go off to tend to their duties.

The gargoyles search for Angela's kidnappers for the rest of the night but come up with nothing. They decide to return to the castle and try again tomorrow night. Inside Puck, Alexander and Akira are trying to find out how to free Singe from his status. Soon both Goliath and Elisa walk in to see if the three magic users have made any progress.

Goliath capes his wings over his massive shoulders and walks to the statue. "Any progress?" says the Lavender Giant.

Puck just floats over to Goliath with a frown on his elfish features. "I'm sorry Goliath I have never seen magic like this. Of course I would try using every status curing spell in the book but, I think that Alexander is too young to take the strain."

Goliath just lets out a sigh and turns to Akira "What about you Akira any luck with your magic?"

The young Black Wolf Mage just sighed as deeply as Goliath did "Man!" says Akira as he walks towards them "I have never seen magic like this before."Gomen Nasai Celine."

Celine just stared at all of them her eyes filled with tears and she buried her head into Akira's chest and sobbed slowly. Goliath then looked at Celine with his brown eyes out of all the things that has happened in these few short weeks this was the worst to happen. First Sean leaves her to conquer the beast inside of him now Singe has left her. It was definitely too much for this young gargess to take. He also feels the same also he wonders what has happened to his daughter. Soon he notices that the sun is coming up he was about to tell Celine when Akira held up his hand. Goliath just nodded and left to take his spot.

After a few seconds of crying Celine pulls herself away from Akira and looks into his soft brown eyes "I'm sorry for being so weak."

Akira just looks at her with concern "Listen Celine, things will be all right we will find the cure for Singe and find Angela just you wait."

Celine nodded and kissed Akira on his cheek and walked back to her spot and let stone sleep claim her. Soon Judgement and Eternity walk towards the group with their heads down.

"So Akira what do we do now?" says Judgement as he looked at his fallen comrade.

"Basically, the first we do is get some sleep I don't think it's goona do us any good if we are running around half dead." Says Akira as he flips the long brown strands o of his face.

Alex nods and then is hit by an idea "Hey, why don't we use technology to free Singe?"

Puck just looked at his young protege with a amused grin "That's so crazy that might just work but, we are gonna have to be discreet though." Says Puck as he turned back to Owen.

Akira then just looks at the both of them. "Cool, you two do that while your helping Singe we'll find Angela." Says Akira as he yawns. "Darn, I'm popped I'll see y'all in a few hours." Says the Wolf mage as he walks away.

Nightstone Unlimited 8:00a.m

Dominique Destine sits in the couch of her secret room with a nicely made breakfast at the table like she has always done since all of her business doesn't open till 9a.m. She had a black satin robe on and nothing else around her neck hung a gold necklace that Vas has given her as a present. When they celebrated their one-month anniversary a few weeks ago. After finishing the meal she sat at her couch and turned on the TV. An image clicked on of a male T.V news anchor appeared on screen. With a small image of gun in the upper right hand side of the screen. Below the image was some text that read: Violence.

Dominique smiled at the sound of the word and happily turned up the volume.

"--And a Tragedy happened at Central park yesterday night. When a Dark Roses concert was attacked by a group of terrorists. Lauren Chen has more with this story." Says the new anchor as he turned to his Chinese co-anchor.

"Thank you Bill, A night of Fun soon stunned to a night of terror when a popular youth rock band "Dark Roses" was attacked last night. It started like any ordinary concert that is until the scheduled pyrotechnics literally exploded. It was then when the witnesses described a man wearing all Black walked out on stage and fired on the audience and the band with a shotgun. While two other people who has been described as members of former T.V superstars the pack Jackal and Hyena.

Dominique just pressed a finger to her chin and listen with interest. "Hmmm, didn't know they were back in town and looks like they found some new partners." She thought before sipping her French Vanilla coffee.

"The crisis was averted when witness explained that several gargoyles appeared and not helped the band but, themselves also that combined with the help of police almost everybody got to safety. However, those who did not were either injured or killed during the attack. Some of the people who were injured included" the Drummer Michael Bennington a.k.a. Midknight, Bass Guitar/Lead singer Kim Henkel a.k.a Xoc, and Detective Vas Imagay--" 

Dominique nearly dropped her coffee on her Persian rug as her eyes opened wide." Vas. hurt." Dominique's joy quickly turned to concern.

"Here we have an interview with Captain Chavez of the N.Y.P.D to evaluate the progress of this brave Detective."

The image then flashed to the outside of the N.Y.P.D where Captain Chavez was standing there answering questions about last night's attack.

A reporter stood up "Capt. Chavez what are you goona do about the terrorist in her city?"

"Listen, like I told you we have our best men on this case. They will leave no stone unturned until these terrorist are brought to justice." Says Chavez as she bangs her fist on the podium.

Another Reporter raises her hand and is acknowledged" "Capt. Chavez, any word on Detective Vas?"

Capt. Chavez just brushed a few strands of brown hair out of her face "Basically Detective. Vas only suffered a gunshot wound to his shoulder. He just came out of surgery and the doctors said that he is in stable condition now and should be back on his feet in a few days. " 

Dominique's was just shocked at what she heard "No, It can't be! Out of all those filthy humans out there why him?" says Dominique as she paced back and forth. "Why am I actually caring about a human." Thought the flame haired warrior as she dumped her now cold coffee into the sink. "Why am I feeling this way about humans I hat them all. However, there is something about Vas that intrigues me no matter how I put my finger on it. IT also was escapes me." Dominique then fingered the necklace that hung around her neck "Could I be actually be falling in love with him?". She snorted at the thought "Me in love with a human that ludicrous! I have hated the human race for nearly almost all of my life. Yet I still tend to fall in love with one." Dominique's thoughts are broken by the chiming of her grandfather clock which tolled at 8:45a.m."Shit! I'm goona be late" says Dominique as she ran into her bedroom.

Don and Joshua's Apartment sweet

9:45a.m

Hyena lay in Don's bed she then reached over and felt the satin sheets that were next to her. However, Don wasn't there. She sat up and clutched the sheets to her bare breasts.

"Don?" says Hyena as she clutched to the seats to herself and walked into the lavish kitchen.

The smell of a breakfast passed her nose and she followed into a kitchen. There she saw Don standing there with his long blond haired tied into a ponytail. He stood there at the stove wearing a black silk robe with a King Cobra monogrammed on the back. Hyena smiled, extended, and slapped Don's hard ass with golden fingers, which man Don yelp a bit.

"Mmmm, that's something that I like to see a man in the kitchen" says Hyena with a chuckle.

Don's braids coiled around her mechanical waist and pulled her close into a strong embrace "Oh, So I guess you like. What you see?"

Hyena just chuckled and pressed her lips to his and drunk the sweetness, which still hung on his lips from last night. Don's Braids start to sneak under the silk sheets and rubs against her sex again. Hyena's mechanical hands immediately reached into his robe, found his hardened member, and start to jack him off. Their little fun was interrupted when Joshua walked with his jacket over his shoulder and a definite smile on his face. He heard Hyena's and Don's moan of passion.

Joshua just sighed heavily "Hey! If you're goona do that stuff take it back to the bedroom. I don't want to see wild animal kingdom this early in the morning." Says Joshua.

Don just turned to his brother thought I told you to stay all night!" says Don as he feels Hyena's hands give his member another tug.

Hyena chuckled before she moaned as Don's braids did their magic. "Whassa mater Josh your later friend denied you her pleasure?"

Joshua just removed his shirt to reveal that his fore arms and hands has been replaced by Trent Steel's technology. "Please! It was just our first date together besides I don't care if I was laid or not!" says the fallen angel before he entered his bedroom.

Hyena moaned again as Don's braids entered deeper. "Jeez, what's his problem?" says Hyena.

Don moaned as she felt Hyena jacking him off" Some of his braids clenched into the table like snakes "Don't know I guess he just gets to laid more." Says Don as he tilts his head back.

Hyena chuckled as she dropped to her knees "You mean like this?" says Hyena before taking his member into her mouth.

Don moaned a final time before turning off the oven and enjoying his own little fun.

Mac Beth's Long Island home

1:00p.m

Mac Beth paced back and forth as he awaited his team to arrive with the artifact. However, they were late. They were never late they were Macbeth's best team. Mac Beth came home after finishing his last class for the day at N.Y.U he was wearing a hounds tooth Jacket over his dark blue sweater and brown dress slacks and leather shoes. Soon a rapping came at Mac Beth's door.

"That must be them now!" thought Mac Beth as he hurried to the door.

When he opened the door standing, there was Akira, Judgement, Akira and Eternity. Was standing before him. Akira was wearing a white T-shirt the had PHAT FARM written across in Blue letters. This accompanied by a Blue long shorts and sneakers. Eternity wore a Basketball Jersey, which had the word NEW York Knicks prominently displayed across the front. This was accompanied by white long shorts and sandals. Judgement wore see-through white shirt and dark blue Nylons with a white stripe down the side and sneakers.

"Akira?! What are ye doing here?"

Akira stepped in followed by his two friends" Macbeth we need to talk." 

"Sure, Lad what is on ye, mind?" says Macbeth as he closed the door behind Eternity.

"You remember the attack on the Dark rose concert yesterday?" says Eternity as she crosses her arms.

"Aye, lass it's terrible thing that happened." Says the Immortal King as he looked at her.

"Well, Detective Vas wasn't the only one that was hurt during that attack." Says Judgement as he looked around.

"Aye, what happened?" says Mac Beth as he arches a brow.

Akira just bows his head "Singe was permanently turned to stone and Angela's been kidnapped by those terrorist's." says the young mage as he returns his gaze to Mac Beth.

"Aye, I see and ye, needing my help then." Says Mac Beth.

Judgement just nodded" Neither Owen or Akira's magic can free Singe from his this predicament nor since you have lived longer. WE thought you might have a spell that may help." Says the halfing as he still marveled a the size of Mac Beth's Mansion.

"Alright I'll help ye, but I need some help though." Says Mac Beth as he looked at the twin Garg-wolves.

Eternity and Judgement just looked at each other and nodded.

Akira just grins" Good! While you, two try to figure that out. I'll search for Angela." Says Akira as he disappeared in a green light.

St. Pat's Hospital

2:00p.m.

Matt and Elisa were standing at the reception desk of the hospital waiting for service. The nurse then slowly walked up and looked at the both of the two detectives.

"May I help you?" says the nurse before coughing.

Matt then arched a brow at the nurse "I'm Detective Bluestone I was wondering if it would be okay for me and my partner to see a friend of ours?"

"Name." Says the nurse.

"Vas Imagay." Says Elisa.

The nurse looked at Matt "Another visitor eh? Well, all right you could go up and see him. His room number is 403" Says the nurse.

Elisa then looked at the nurse also "Another visitor? Who's up there now?" says the raven haired Detective.

The nurse then looked through the log "Uh, yes his uncle came to pay him a visit." Says the nurse as she closes the log.

Elisa just nods to the nurse and heads to the elevator with her partner "I didn't know Vas had any relatives?"

Matt nodded "Me, neither. But, I guess we are going meet one now." Says the red haired detective before he pressed a button.

The elevator doors opened up and both Detectives entered. After a short ride to the top and got off. They walked towards the room and opened the door. Sitting in a chair talking to Vas was 7'0 man Japanese-American man. He wore purple trenchcoat and his long purple hair hung all the way down to his ankles. The man spoke in a strange language as he talked to Vas. Matt walks in with Elisa.

"Hey, Vas how you feeling?" says the red-haired detective.

Vas just turn his head to his two friends "I dunno I got this pain in my shoulder and I feel like shit. Besides that I'm fine and that I'm fine and dandy.".

Elisa smiles" I see that your feeling better."

"Yeah, I am I wanted to leave but, the doctors say that I haft to stay after they took that slug out of my shoulder." Says Vas.

"You know what for someone who had just come out of surgery 14 hours ago you sure are chipper." Says Matt.

"Eh, what can I say I'm a fast healer. It must run in the family right uncle." Says Vas as he turned to the purple-haired man.

"Yes, It's true. In the Imagay family we all are quick healers." Says the man before he checks his watch.

"Got to go huh?" says Vas.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer and get to know your friends but, business calls." Says the man as he leaves.

The man stopped and nodded at Elisa and Matt." It was a pleasure meeting you two I hope when we meet again it will be on pleasurable terms" says the man.

.

Elisa took a good-look at the man and noticed his handsome features, goatee, and ocean-blue eyes. Elisa literally had to stop herself from blushing as the man fixated his eyes on her. He just waved bye to his cousin and left.

Matt then looked at his partner with an arched brow "Are you okay Maza?"

Elisa quickly regained her composure "Um, yeah fine. I'm fine!." Says the raven-haired detective as she looked at Matt.

"So, that's your uncle huh?" says Matt.

"Yeah, he works for my mother as a bodyguard." Says Vas.

"I see." Says Elisa.

As the trio talked and joked, they're way throughout the day. Elisa excused herself to get a cup of coffee. She left the room and asked around for the coffee machine. After finding, it was located on the ground floor. She walked and pressed a door on the elevator and found it a rather tall doctor was on it. Along him was a brown haired associate with a gurney. She looked at the doctor with suspicion when the doors close the doctor removed his surgical mask to reveal his grinning mug.

"It's yo--ahhh!" yelled Elisa as the brown haired assistant jabbed a syringe into her side.

Elisa fell unconscious onto the gurney and the assistant covered her with a bloodied sheet. T

"Well, we got her my love. Now what." Says Vice as she removed her surgical mask.

"Proceed to phase 2." Says Vermillion as he smiled at her." Sadistically.

The two assassins smiled at each other as they elevator went down into the lower levels 

Continued in part 2.


End file.
